metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Welcome to Wikitroid! Crystal lucario, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Off the record, I see ChozoBoy beat me to the punch! Keep up the interesting editions, and have a nice time with editing! From [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome I'll welcome you anyway. Nice to see one of the regulars. ChozoBoy 23:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Sup, don't know much but, I'm a good fixer ;) :Thanks for the suit template, that was a great idea! ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::It was nothin' Beep Hey, noticed your sig's brokenness yet...? [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :Yeh, I'll get to it when I do... Request Please remember to preview edits before saving, to make sure the desired contributions have been successfully added. This will cut down on multiple edits, which can make edit patrolling easier for myself and other administrators. You're certainly not causing any major problems, but please keep this in mind. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeh, sorry RE: You actually can... Actually, no you can't. Like I said, without the help of the RenameUser Extension or a few dozen database queries, you can't actually rename a user. Thus, the new userpage would exist for a user who doesn't exist. Changing a username is simply a technical impossiblity on Wikia, since we don't have the RenameUser extension. I should know this - I run my very own wiki and have been running it for over a year now. I also do programming for Wikipedia's ACC project. And do fix your signature (before I fix it for you, and it won't be pretty) and sign with four tildes (~~~~) instead of three so it leaves the date/time stamp too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :You'd better decide that you want to leave a date. Or else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::And don't put images in your signature. It has a tendency to raise server loads and can slow down the wiki for everyone. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WHAT!?! :::::What you've seen happen on other wikis is irrelevant. This is how it works on Wikitroid, and that's all that matters. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::*Eye Roll* Whatever... 10:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Note Unless you have time to completely finish the edit, don't commit half-edits, as you did on Miniroid today. At that point, especially when you end up breaking the page (as you incidentally did), you are doing more harm than good, and that is unacceptable. If you don't have the time, wait until you do before committing the change. Also, please use the Show Preview function - if you use Internet Explorer (or have WikED disabled) you'll see the Show Preview button next to the Save Page button on the yellow bar. If you use Firefox, Opera, Safari, etc. and have WikED enabled (you will see a colored icon to the right of the Log Out button at the top of the screen), you will see the Show Preview button on the yellow bar below the red warning text, which is, in turn, below the Save Page button. Finally, in regards to a recent edit you made to your userpage, be aware that I patrol around 65% of all edits made to the wiki personally. I'd suggest you familiarize yourself with this and this, and soon. Don't try me, I've been a Wikipedia editor (one of the proud few non-administrators with the Account Creator right) for years now, and I know all the ropes. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey man that was finished, it was one little accident when I said "Finish Up" I meant the rest of the Metroid Species articles. ::RE: Agreed. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::K, agreed 11:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Doing what you did to my RFA! My entire RFA got deleated so i had to Start over! P.S.- Nothing I just said was sarcastic, although it may sound it. Sorry.... [[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]01:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem 11:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hint Here's a hint that might come in handy for you: We have two article deletion templates. The first, is used for delete debates (that is, when a vote is created to answer the question whether or not the page should be deleted). The second one, , is for debate-less deletions, AKA "speedy deletions". Speedy deletions, unlike normal deletions, are done by an administrator without a vote given the proper rationale. To nominate a page for speedy deletion, use the syntax , where reason is the reason why you think the page should be deleted. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Right... You're here too? -SwordKnight :Yep... :: *gets more cake* -SwordKnight :::I'm too sick for cake... :::: What did you catch? *puts cake in a fridge convienently placed next to me* -SwordKnight :::::IDK, bad cold, Headache. :::::: *diagnoses your cold* -SwordKnight :::::::*Throws up....* :::::::TEH LY IZ AH KAKE!!! :::::::: ROFLMAO! TEHN TEH KAEK MSUT DEI!!! -SwordKnight :::::::::I've moved onto the next stage! Vomiting! :::::::::: :o *takes you to a toilet also convienently placed next to me* -SwordKnight Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Oh, and never hug a Lucario(points to scarred chest.) Help me!!!!! Hello Crystal lucario, You also belong to pikipedia correct? Anyway I was hoping you could help me, I tried to set up a account here but The website wont let me? Why? Sincerely: Scipio. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster.